thinkupgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Prison Riot
'Prison Riot '''is the prison-themed fighting game created by MGW Productions. Plot In May 2017, a maximum-security prison known as Crimson Hell Penitentiary has only recently been built hidden deep within the Rocky Mountains of Colorado, and its warden, Karma Jackson, is currently hosting a tournament where her inmates fight and gruesomely kill one another for her amusement, and so orders some of her personal security to search the world's prisons for inmates strong enough to fight in her tournament, regardless of the seriousness of the crimes they committed in their lifetimes, with the winner facing the warden herself for early release. Gameplay and Features Prison Riot will not only have a 3D gameplay format, similar to what you see in games like Tekken, Soul Calibur, Virtua Fighter, or Dead or Alive, complete with 8-way run, but also feature the ability to, same as in Bellum Bestiae, Meter-Burn special moves. The Arcade Mode ladder will consist of seven CPU battles, a Rival Battle, in which your chosen character fights their rival, that takes place inside near the prison guard tower, and two final fights, one against the sub-boss in the security area, and the final boss, who is, of course, Warden Jackson, outside the prison gate! So, that's 10 Arcade Mode battles total. Same as in the NetherRealm Mortal Kombat games, Prison Riot will have X-ray moves, which are called "Prison Breaks" here and require a full meter to perform, but unlike in MK9 and MKX, some characters' X-ray moves severely damage the targeted arm or leg, making them move slower and punch or kick attacks do less damage. What would an ultra-violent Mortal Kombat-like fightgame be without, of course... Fatalities? Here, they're called "Death Sentences," can only be performed at the end of the fight, where a crowd of inmates watching can be heard shouting, "KILL! KILL! KILL!" over and over again, and require you to be at a specific distance from your opponent. There are also Hara-Kiri-like moves called "Self-Murders," in which you can choose to, instead of having to kill the other guy yourself, make your opponent commit suicide upon defeating them, although, unlike the Hara-Kiris in ''Mortal Kombat: Deception, you, not the opponent, get to perform the move. They require that you win at least one round, then avoid blocking at all in your winning round, and that you be at jump distance from the losing character at the end of the fight during the crowd shouting. The game will run in Unreal Engine 4, to give it a very realistic look, from the stages to the character models. With the exception of the game intro, Prison Break, Death Sentence, and Self-Murder sequences, character prologues and endings, and credits, which will have half the frame rate, I envision Prison Riot to run at 60fps. The Training Mode stage is the prison exercise yard (you can fight in a different stage in Training Mode if you wish!). There are no character-specific stages. Instead, the characters will fight one of these areas of Crimson Hell penitentiary: dormitory, mess hall, morgue, kitchen, garbage drop-zone, exercise yard, shower room, boiler room, storage room, guard tower, security area, or prison gate. Rosters Playable * Axmed Ali Mahmoud * Big Henry * Channarong Ornlamai * Crazy Mike * Damien West * Don Roberto * Kamla Gupta * Maggie Rose * Roy Hannibal * Vicente González * Yoshiko Nonaka * Zhiming Long Hidden * Beatrice Kidman * Jack Sawyer Bosses * Lloyd Buchanan * Warden Jackson Pre-Order * Sack Mask Joe DLC * Boris Avandeyev * Colonel Miller * Jesse Brodie * Trapper Category:Games Category:Fighting Games